Everything Changes
by The Lit Girl
Summary: College Fic: Piper has changed since her days in high school, geek no longer. And she's doing well in College but then she spots Leo. He is a medical student, and notices Piper but he doesn't know wheree he has seen him before. And when she suffers an acc
1. Chapter 1 A New Start

****

Hi this is my fifth fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review I'd be very grateful, I love to hear what you think of my stories, it inspires me to write more.

****

Other Titles, by me:

- A past not long forgotten

- Young Love, Forbidden

- Keep in the family 

- Lessons in Love

College Fic: Piper isn't the geek she use to be, now she's in college and starting all new again, when she sees a familiar face enter her English literature class, Leo the all-time hunk of what used to be Baker High. Leo is now a trainee medical carer but he can't get all of his qualifications without an English lit class. At first she can just about avoid him and she is already busy with her own idea of fun, but when she falls down the stairs at the college, those medical skills come into use, _if you know what I mean_. P/L please R&R*

****

Ages: Prue - 24, Piper - 21, Phoebe - 18 and Leo - 22

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Everything Changes … Chapter 1 (A New Start)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Piper's PoV

This was going to be the best year ever, she could feel it. In High School she had given up hoping for a change but now everything was different. She was better then ever not only in her confidence rise but in her looks too. She had changed so much, no ache visible, new contacts, new clothes and a new hair do later and here she was. This had been what her birthday money had done she had asked for money for her birthdays and it had all paid off how she had wanted it to. Aw, she could just feel the love spread in her body, she was loving herself, probably though maybe it was for the first time. Everything was going to work for her, everything. In high school it had been utter and total hell for her, everyday she had been teased and ridiculed throughout her teen life now she was an adult and everything was different. Missy wasn't around to make her feel like crap anymore, nope she wasn't going to ruin this for her. All these years she had not only been taken for granted but guilt tripped into everything. All Missy had to do was sparkle that smile and ask 'nicely' and she got exactly what she wanted, spoilt brat. Right today wasn't the day to think about it maybe tomorrow when everything went pear shape- no be positive Piper, be positive. In her opinion this was her year of change, and what hell of a change it was going to be. She was going to do all the things she had never tried due to … well the obvious Missy, the whole teasing thing, then she hadn't had the confidence to try but know, know everything was different she had confidence with plenty to spare. Today it was all going to change.

Walking up the coble path up to the big, grey building, Baker High had branched out, now there was Baker Community College, specially for those with less cash, the only down side was that it was a distance from the manor and she had no car. So they had dorms, they were just down the street from it so it was a good choice. And her room mates were nice enough, infact she thought they liked her. Rosie was a petite girl with shoulder-length, mousy brown hair, she was quite clever too, and very thoughtful. Then there was Louise she was a tall girl with auburn hair all the way down her back, she seemed to need more help with her studies from what she was told over the past view weeks when Piper had first moved in. But that wasn't hardly any problem, Piper had already offered her support and Rosie was all in for it after all we're all mates, buddies whatever you want to call it, they were friends and friends stick together. It was a shame that they weren't in hardly any classes together, just one ethics class, but then again both Rosie and Lou got most of their classes together it was just Piper left out because of her choices in major. But she would she them today in last period, ethics would end the day great. Just enough time to blab about the day to her friends.

This place remaindered her so much of high school with probably one big difference, it wasn't. Just that thought brought a smile to her crimson lips as she mounted the steps of the college, and on though the doors. She had already been sent her time table and it looked like her first class was English Literature. Oh well I like that class I should do well in that. Now just to find it, right 217. Um… I'll just ask him. So she moved closer to him till she got close enough to ask him.

"Excuse me? Do you know where room 217 is?"

"Yeah, infact I'm on my way up," she said slightly looking over her, shooting his eyes into hers. "I'm Dan Gordon"

He was cute she had to admit, he had dark chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, in her opinion he wasn't that bad.

"Oh I'm Piper Halliwell "

She said extending her had, he a strong powerful grip and shake to match, his skin was tanned it reflected well with his hair and cheerful smile.

"Piper… that's a beautiful name, hey since you going to 217 why don't I walk you up"

"Yer ok" 

Ok it was official he was hot and it looked like he might like her, maybe as a friend but then again maybe more, but then again all she cared at the moment was that he liked her she didn't care if it wasn't some lovy dovy way all she cared was that she was making friends and by the look of it, it was getting successful.

"Here we are"

The room was huge, big enough for over 100 students, and had isles of stairs up 4 sides leading to two doors, the atmosphere seemed like a great relief everybody was chatting and relaxing, well that would be until Ms. Litchfield entered the big red doors.

"Wanna sit next to me?" 

"Yeah sure" she said looking directly into his eyes "Why not?" She said spreading a smile across her face. She followed him into a row of seats, and sat on the end. Dan was the first man that had her really looked her way, he was the first one to ever compliment her even if it was just her name. It was the thought that counts wasn't it, and how she was feeling now there was no way it couldn't be and it-

"Oh my God!"

Dan looked up at her I "What is it? What's wrong Piper?"

She hadn't even realise she had said it aloud, Oh god why did _he_ have to be here, this had been her chance to change, be a different person and now what was happening. She was in the same school as Leo Wyatt the guy that not only went out with Missy Campbell but made a fool of her and made her life hell from the start of Jr High. And now he was here, ruining all of what she had tried so much to change, her hair, her clothes and now it was all going to go to waste. He was giving out the work sheets and he was getting closer.

"Piper? Are you ok?" 

"Oh Dan, I'm fine"

"Really you didn't look fine"

"Oh really I don't look fine do I?" Oh my god what just came over me.

A little laugh escaped Dan's lips "no I didn't mean it like that, I was getting worried but you seem better, now"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm making up for not doing it when I was younger"

"No it's ok, you _do_ look fine"

"ooh thank you"

"Don't I know you?" Looking over her shoulder she saw Leo, damn she nearly forgot about him. God she was tremoring all over.

"Er, I don't think so I'm Piper"" 

God she must be really desperate if she did this god he was defiantly going to remember after what he used to do to her daily.

"Oh, I'm Leo" he seemed to look into her eyes maybe he could sense her fear, it was possible, then he extended his hand, shaking his hand, she shook her gaze from his, "Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Piper are you alright?" Dan was still looking at her.

"Oh yes Dan I swear it I'm ok"

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2 Is that who I think it is?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Everything Changes … Chapter 2 (Is that who I think it is?)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Leo's PoV

This day was going to be great his first day back at college, everything was going to great, he could just feel it in his bones. Sure it probably wouldn't be different from last year but this year he had to make it different something, just something would change his year and it was his job to find it out. "Damn" he muttered as he tried to get the engine to his car started, it was jammed oh how the hell am I going to get there now it's not as if his room mates were going to give him a lift, but then again he wasn't fair from campus, he could just walk and he would get the car sorted out after, Dan could help. His room mates were alright, Leo had moved in at the beginning of summer, he wanted to get there and get his new life started. Dan and Tom were well cool, Dan was a tall guy, with floppy brown hair and was always fixing stuff. Tom well he was the all round basic jock, kinda happy and kinda dumb, dozy what ever you wanted to call it he was it, but he was a good guy. He had jet, black hair and always had a girl on his arm. Dan wasn't like him in that respect, Dan yeah had a few one night stands at summer break, but he had got serious, well maybe he was more like Tom then he'd first realised he thought to himself with a little laugh. Yeah he'd help. 'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG' oh damn, he thought as he slid his had into his jeans pocket and retrieved the phone and looked at the screen 'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG' Missy, argh! 'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG' Argh, what the hell does she want- "er hello" "Hi sexy" "Missy, I've already told you we're over, now will you just leave me to live my life." "But L-" With note he hung up, Missy was so clingy it was unbelievable. Right enough about _her_ she wasn't worth the energy. The year for was one for one hell of a change and that was something he was going to make sure of. What he had to make sure of now was that he did everything in his power to make this year the best ever, the one to remember. This would sure beat staying at home with his parents, that was for sure this year would certainly be better for that, he needed to branch out be free and this was the way he'd do it, he needed to experience different things go out with mates, get drunk and maybe even score with a few selective choice chics. Hum, well that's how Dan had put it any way, he had said that they should all go out clubbing and all that, he had said they would make a good team, and he could see it now. And lets just say it was very appealing, he thought with a chuckle. He couldn't wait till his first class, sure he was kinda bad at English lit in High School but he had, had good to be the teacher was generally shit, sometimes he had sworn to himself that the teacher had been against him the whole time, but he had thought he was good at it. Dan was in that class but he gone early to meet some old mates, even though Leo had suspected it was really to dig his heels into some fresh meat. hey you never know he could be meeting friends he thought as he laughed walking up the crowded steps up to the lecture theatre 217. This school was huge but then again it was a college and there were a lot more people here, after all there were a lot of High Schools in San Francisco but Baker College happened to be only one out of three colleges that were there sp naturally it got attention. The theatre was coming into view, ah 217 yep that's it.

"Wyatt I didn't know you were coming here" 

Turning around Leo saw a familiar face, it was Daryl. Daryl had been one of his good mates back at baker high he had also hung out with some of the geeks too. But then again it had made Daryl happy and it was not as if he had not been there for him.

"Well I guess that goes for the both of us" he said as they did their old hand shake. Laughing their heads off at each other Leo looked at Daryl's friend. He was a gangly person with brown eyes and dark, brown hair, and his ears, well there were different to most, but they were part of his character.

"Who's your friend then?" he said looking at him.

"Oh this is Mickey, he went to Rushmore High, while we went to good 'old Baker High" He said chuckling at his words, both Leo and Daryl were laughing. Daryl's laugh had always got him going into hysterics it had always been that way. And Mickey well he just seemed what was the word ah yes, boring he was surprised Daryl had clicked with him, he was just way too quite but then maybe he just didn't like him, Leo thought to himself, after all everyone had their own opinions ah stuff it he wasn't going Mickey Mouse spoil his day just because he didn't like him.

"Right, I'm sorry dude but I've gotta go, don't wanna be late for my first class do I?"

"Nah I wouldn't if I were you, hey you hadn't have been speaking to us you could have been scoping the place out for some good'ens, I'm sure that's why all the other guys were early" It seemed right, he thought as he laughed. "Hey I even sae this one guy go in with a girl he just met" 

"I bet that was Dan"

"Who's Dan?"

"Oh he's just my room mate, he came down early to meet friends, if you know what I mean"

"Oh believe me I do"

"Right I've really got to go know, bye"

"Bye"

Walking into the theatre he looked around at the stonewashed walls it was very different to high school but then again what do you expect, it was college. Then he saw Dan, yep his suspicions were right the bugger had already found a girl to stick his claws into. He thought as he saw Dan offer he seat, she chose a seat at the end though, hah maybe she wants a quick get away. But he had to admit Dan knew how to pick 'em she was very beautiful. She had long, chestnut brown hair and what he could see a beautiful smile, not to mention stunning chocolate coloured eyes. Yep he had really picked a keeper there.

"Excuse me young man, would please hand these out" He looked around and there was Ms. Litchfield.

"Sure" He took them and started handing them out.

Going round the class he had to admit there were a few lookers, not bad not bad at all. Coming round to bit were Dan was he saw her much closer up, she looked awfully familiar but he couldn't place her. Where had he seen her before, it couldn't have been too long ago other wise he would've forgot his mind was like a sieve sometimes. And it was still morning he was worse in the morning but a cold shower would normally do the trick. God where had he seen her before? God maybe if I ask her she'd tell me after all if they had met she would probably remember him, or at least think that she remembers him, either way it was one way to find out.

"Excuse me"

She had heard him properly he could see some shock in her eyes, maybe she did know him. 

"Don't I know you?"

She was looking nervous.

"Er, I don't think so I'm Piper"

Oh now that name did ring a bell but, argh he was so confused.

"Oh, I'm Leo" he said trying to sound casual, he knew he had seen her before maybe even known her, she looked so scared "Well I guess I'll see you around." He said drawing away he had to finish giving out the leaflets, but he could tell there was something different about her, he knew he had seen her before after all how common was the name Piper he should remember, he couldn't believe he would forget about someone that beautiful. Wait a minute, maybe that's because when he knew her she wasn't like she is now. Oh my god could she be Piper Halliwell? 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3 Party Time

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Everything Changes … Chapter 3 (Party Time)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Leo and Piper's PoV

God she couldn't believe she had seen him, she had come here to get away from people like him and besides all of the popular people had said they were going to New York, what happened there. Why did they have to change their plans for. Or was it they just wanted to ruin her life even it was at their own expense. But then again why would he spoil his chances to make her life hell, everything was so confusing. But again he didn't even seem to know who she was, what was it with her. She must be cursed she thought to herself, this could only happen to her. Dan had known who he was he had told her that Leo was his room mate and they were good friends. Well she couldn't say she wasn't surprised Dan was a cool guy, and he was really nice too, who would have known that would be a liable combination! To be honest he was really nice, and she hadn't met anyone like him in a long time, at least not until she was in elementary school. Dan was different from other guys she'd met in high school, for a start he talked to her, was a big difference from the common shunning in the halls and he actually cared what she said to him and cared if she was okay even if it was only a mild thing. He had soon cheered her up after she had seen Leo, he had told her jokes and kept her laughing all though the lesson and she still listened to everything Ms. Litchfield had said. Dan was surprised when she revealed that so as a reward for cheering her up she let him copy her notes, and he seemed greatful. He was a sweet person really even if he did was friends with Leo, it wasn't as if it was death by association or anything. He seem to know all the right buttons to push to get her spirits up he was the nicest person she had met so far, well out of guys at least. Their was something different about him to others she had met but then again that all lead back to the whole high school thing. And that a thought seemed to sicken her confidence even, hey this morning she was all high and mighty and by the end of the day she had decreased to the size of a felid mouse. And she didn't like feeling like that, she had felt like that all though high school and now she was in college she wasn't prepared to do that again. San had seemed okay with that she hadn't technically told him about her past but she had already mentioned something about the 'lack of flirting she did when she was younger' so it probably all came out about her geeky past, and would even more so when he talked to Leo, no doubt Leo would mention it. The party that Dan had invited her to would be great though he said she could bring anyone she liked, he had said that the dorm house would be big enough, the whole of Kama Omega Kanga is pretty big as it was, she had to admit that was the first time she had heard of his fraternity. He'd even asked her sorority, he was impressed, she didn't see why, but when he told her that she was one of the more desired ones. She had to admit she did like the sound of that it had made her feel important, and made her happy to think she hadn't been effected by that, but then again she hadn't really known. It was kinda cool when you thought about it. And as for the party she couldn't wait, this was going to be her first college party and on the first day. And she was being good girl, it was a Friday night, they had started on the Friday to get them into the swing of their studies and that worked for her she could do with the time. This party was going to be so cool she had already invited Lou and Rosie, only over the phone though so she wasn't sure if they could make it they had gone out to see some old mates from high school, she could help but see the irony in that but hey they were hardly anything like her so all she could hope was that they'd make it.

She still had to shower and blow-dry her hair, but that wouldn't take long it was easy enough, she thought to herself as she stepped into the steaming shower, brushing the foam bubbles over face she cupped some of her sweet-scented shampoo and massaged it into her hair. Then it came to her how the hell could Leo not remember her after he made her life so unbearable, the insolence! The least he could do was remember hey and maybe even say sorry! Bullshit, fat chance of that! Argh! It aggravated her, it just pissed her off. Honestly. "Oh my god" She was thinking about him in the shower. Oh my god why did she start thinking about him as she washed, she shouldn't be doing that. Oh god why was her mind wandering to Leo? It wasn't as if he was important. Oh my god she was doing it again, argh she thought as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft spongy towel around her chilling skin. It was getting close to 7.00pm she was suppose to there for 8.00pm, she'd be okay, she thought as she walked across the laminated, lounge floor. What was she going to wear? she thought to herself, oh she could wear her black hipsters and her red, v-neck top. Yes that would work, it would show some good cleavage, but then again who'd be looking at those, their not that impressive. Piper had always been comfortable with her body, she had always been thin and she loved her cheek bones, nice and high. Sliding her thongs over her calves she placed them at her hips. Then placing her arms through her straps and fastening the bra behind her back she wiped her hair behind her back. Then slipping her tight hipsters on she went into the closet, right were was that top? She thought to herself as she searched thought the old coat hangers. Ah there it is! She said as she slipped over her head. This party was going to be wicked, hey maybe she would even see Lou and Rosie, but then again she could only hope, after all they were out. She would miss them tonight she thought as she brushed through her soft, clean hair. She'd wear it down it would look nice, Dan had complemented how she kept her hair, at the time she had thought it was kinda weird but she was happy to be complemented. 

'bang, bang' it was her door.

"Piper, Dan's here" It was Jesse, she was in her sorority. Jesse was nice enough even though from what she heard today she liked the look of Dan herself.

"I'm coming" She yelled as she came down the wooden stair case. The sorority house was a beautiful one, and the sorority house was just as big. But they did have their privacy, the house was kinda like a block of flats thing but in the shape of the house if you understood that, and only people in her sorority were in it so that's what made it what it was. And she liked it that way they could do what they without being in a goldfish bowl. Going down the stairs she noticed Dan at the bottom near the rug. 

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You look beautiful Piper"

"Oh, thank you, you don't clear up bad yourself" She said as she looked over what he was wearing. He was wearing a black and fluorescent green one stripped shirt, with a dark blue pair of jeans. He did you very good for a party.

"Oh, I thought you said you were going to ask your friends if they wanted to come?"

"Yes, I did but they were going out of town for the weekend they said if they could they'd come and then go back later but I'm not sure if they can make it. Is that a problem?" 

"No of course not, that means I will have you all to myself, and if your roommates are out then we can have each other together"

"Oh, … okay" What was he on about? She wasn't sure but whatever it was really freaked her out. But it wasn't as if he meant what ever it was, he was probably joking. Yeah that was it.

"Come on lets go" he said as he held her hand out of the door.

"Okay"

The street was well lit, it was a cool night she could tell this was going to be a good night, no matter happened she was willing to make this a night she would never forget. This as going to be well cool, and even better if Dan behaved. She thought with a little laugh. Their house was huge she could see why he had said there was plenty of room for others because there was. And the music was great it was loud and banging, she loved this atmosphere. Dan was still holding gently onto her hand, he was pulling her towards some other people.

"Tom, I want you to meet Piper" Tom was a tall guy with ebony black hair. And he seemed very confident, after all look at him she thought he had two girls with him. One on each arm, she wasn't too keen on that but hey if they wanted to share hey it was them.

"Hi" she said as she shaked his hand.

"Well it looks like Dan cashed in"

"Oi! Stop making me sound like a womaniser Tom" he said chuckling, then he looked at Piper. She was starting to get worried, and Dan seemed notice. Then he took her to a table.

"Don't worry Piper, I'm not like that he was just doing that to put you off me, so he can try to get with you." he said as he looked her. "You know you are very good looking Piper, everyone would love to get to know you better" this made her laugh, god he really was a true flirt at heart. But then again he hadn't looked at another girl that night, well not that she knew. It was coming up to 12.00 and she had been having a blast, she hadn't see Leo yet which was surprising after all he was Dan's roommate so he was in the fraternity, so really you'd expect it. But she hadn't seen him..

"Hi"

As she turned around she noticed a familiar face, it was Leo. Well she must have spoke too soon. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 What am I Thinking?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Everything Changes … Chapter 4 (What am I Thinking? )

__

Leo's PoV

Dan had liked her Leo was sure of that, oh why couldn't he get her off of his mind it wasn't as if he liked her or anything no it couldn't be that after all she was… her! The geek even though he had to admit she looked a whole lot better since then, her hair wasn't tangled, she had no spots other wise known as her acne, no braces. He had to admit with all that gone including her horrible dress sense she looked more then just pretty good, more like extremely beautiful goddess if only Missy could see her now, she would boil over with jealousy. In fact he'd like to see that he thought to himself with a chuckle. She was way prettier than Missy by far, infact it looked like she was naturally beautiful and come to think of it you could see a lot of her stunning looks matched to how she was in high school that was probably because he hadn't really noticed her, or at least acknowledged her. That's all she had been in high school to him just someone extra around and, then of course what Missy thought of her which wasn't much at all she was someone to make fun of and make miserable and then of course it had actually made her feel good about herself too which was kinda freaky in that way, honestly how someone could live off other people's pain was beyond him. Missy had been sick like that honestly he didn't know whether she wanted it or not, maybe it gave her some kind of weird buzz. Like a drug? Perhaps oh he didn't know she was weird hardly anything to be bothered about, now Piper- Oh why had he gotten back to this thinking about Piper wasn't going to help was it? It's not as if she liked him in fact he was sure she hated him after all what he and Missy used to do- well lets just say what they had done was not nice. And Piper she had been what she had been in every area of her life childhood and as a teenager she had always been sweet in personality, she had just been taken advantage of that all, and all at her own expense. It had seemed cruel sometimes, watching it that was, … was more then anybody normal could take at times. Now more then ever he felt sorry for what he had done, he had to make it up to her. Hey maybe he could talk to her though Dan, there was no way ever that she would speak to him if she knew he wanted to talk to her but if it was Dan- speaking of Dan, why did have to give her a go, they both knew that he did see much of her for a future or at least he did Piper wasn't the type of person Dan liked or at least he thought. Speaking of Dan- he thought wearily … he defiantly liked her at least Dan thought he liked her. He_ defiantly _hadn't stopped talking about her that was for sure. Honestly it was starting to drive him nuts! Maybe she was more his type then he had thought or- no! could he be settling oh my god could he be-

'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

"Oh who could that be now?!"

He thought as he thumbled around his apartment for his phone. Finding it he read the screen 'MISSY'

"What the hell does she want?!" he said as he put his phone up to his ear.

"What?"

"Well that's nice isn't it?"

"it's the nicest your going to get"

"Well-"

"Cut to the chase Missy, what do you want already?"

"_Well_ I'd thought I'd give it another try with what I was talking about earlier" She said just Dan and Tom got in.

"Ew! Who is that Wyatt?"

Giving him the evil eye Leo shh'd him.

"Missy! Would you just leave me alone?" He said as he hung up on her.

"Women eh?" Tom said as he lead two blondes towards his room.

Dan and Leo both eyeing him as he did so.

"And my parents say I'm egotistical !" Dan said with a laugh. "Hey Wyatt!" he said looking at him "why did leave so early the party was just getting started"

"Ar I know, I got a head ache." he said looking at him "after I took my tablet it seemed pointless coming back"

"Oh no such thing, Piper thought she had put you off"

"Piper- why?"

"She asked if she had done something wrong because you left straight after you'd talked, but then again I can't say I was complaining. I don't want you giving me competition now." Saying with a laugh escaping from both of their lips.

"Yer wouldn't want that" Leo said dryly.

"AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH … AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH … AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH …AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH"

Bursting into laughter they looked at each other.

"God I wonder which one of them it is working for" Dan crudely noted.

"Maybe both" Leo said with a slight laughter while Dan burst out in full on laughter.

"So … " he began " … how is Piper?"

"She's fine"

"She tells me she knew you in high school"

"Yer we knew of each other, that's right"

"So … was she the fox she is now, then?"

"She- had a true natural beauty"

"I'm sure"

"So … you never did tell me"

"What?"

"Who's this Missy?"

"Missy? You want to know about her?"

"Well if my friend is being pursued by a girl called 'Missy' then I'm sure she has to something special"

"Hardly"

"Really? … So you hate her that much? … or is she-"

"my ex"

"ah I see … okay lets talk about something a little more jollier-"

"AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH … AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH … AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH …AAAAHHH … AH … AAAH"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I'M BUSY!" Tom yelled through the wall.

"We gathered" Leo shouted through the wall.

"YOU WONT BE SAYING THAT WHEN YOUR GETTING IT ON!"

"No we wont we'll be too busy!" Leo said with a laugh.

"Oh" Dan started "I can't wait till tomorrow"

"Really? Why?"

"Me, restaurant, candles, Piper"

Please Review I'd be grateful


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Everything Changes … Chapter 5 (The Date)

__

Piper's PoV

Piper had been so happy when Dan had asked her out, she had hardly been going to the school a week and already she was going out with a totally hot guy. Whoa! She thought as she was looking through her wardrobe. But she just could help but think of Leo. After their _brief_ talk he had left, without talking to anyone else he had just left. She had been so thankful when Dan had come after Leo had merely said 'hello' after all that was all he could get in, Dan had already come to her rescue by then and Leo had gone after. That's when Dan had asked her out, he wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant. She hadn't been sure at the time but he had persuaded her in the end, now she couldn't wait! Tonight was the night and she had been looking through her wardrobe for about fifteen minutes now. And then she came across this red dress Prue had bought her last Christmas, this will have to do- she thought to herself grimly.

Throwing the dress attached to the hanger on the bed she headed for the shower. Turning on the tap on she ran her fingers through the flowing water checking for temperature the she shut it and entered the main room.

"Has anyone seen my body wash?" she said as she raised her voice so that everyone would be able to hear.

Just then Lou popped her head around the corner of her door leading to her bedroom

"Here you go" she said as she through over the body wash "Sorry…" she continued "I forgot to give it back"

"Oh that's okay!" she said with a smile.

Leaning back in Lou quickly whipped her head back "So … how was _your_ night? Nice party?"

"It was good" Piper said with a smile

"Who's the guy?" she sad cheekily

"What guy?" she said coyly

"Don't play stupid with me" she said jokily

"Who's playing?" she said as they both burst into laughter.

"Dan"

"Ooooh really?" Lou said sort of concerned.

"What?" she started "what is it?"

"Well …" she began "I hope you don't think I'm butting in-"

"Spilt it out, what is it? Please tell me"

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt, he was in my high school" she paused "it's just that he's … a bit of a playboy that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep that's it"

Piper couldn't help but think Lou wasn't telling her something, but she couldn't really pester her could she?

"Well thanks for looking out for me" she said as she approached her and wrapped her arms around for a hug. "it means a lot"

"no probs" she said returning the hug. "well you better get a move on or you'll never be ready!" she said with a giggle.

"Thanks"

She said as she made her way back to the bathroom, body wash in hand. The temperature was good and warm as she tested it with her fingers. Then as she dropped her clothes to her feet she wiped the steam clogged mirror with the palm of her right hand. Slipping into the shower she dipped her head under the shower head. It felt good she couldn't deny that. Did Dan really play around that much and was she just a conquest to be made or did he really care for her? She'd have to find that out for herself, and hopefully prove Lou wrong, and who knows maybe then she would find out what Lou was hiding. You never know she thought with a sigh. Rubbing some shampoo in-between the palms of her hands she paused. Creping a smile along her jaw line she plopped it down onto her head, and started to massage it into her scalp.

She'd change him, she would she thought triumphantly. Rinsing herself off she exited the shower with a white fluffy towel wrapped around the sweet curves of her petite body. As she sat at her vanity table she pulled the hair dryer out of the top draw, turning it on she brushed her hair as the hot air blowed through her chestnut brown hair, waving in the breeze or the dryer.

Slipping the thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders she expected herself in the mirror.

"nice" she heard a familiar voice in the hall way.

"Rosie" turning around to face her "What do you think?"

"Fantastic!" she said in her best French accent.

Piper giggled as she turned and faced the mirror once again and began to twirl.

"Piper you have a visitor" she heard as Lou came to the door of her room.

"Thanks she said as she as she exited to the room and into the main one, where she saw Dan in a pale orange shirt with the two top buttons undone and black pin stripe trousers matched with a pair of shiny black shoes and his hair slapped back over his head.

"Wow" he paused "Piper you look amazing"

"Thank you"

"Here" he said as he extended his arm "this way mademoiselle" he said as he lead her out of the dorm room.

The restaurant was beautiful, well lit and elegant. Dan was sweet in bringing her here, she thought as the waiter lead them over to the table.

"What you like?" He said picking up his menu.

"I'm not sure, there's just so much to choose from"

"I know what you mean, look at the selection" he started "Would you like me to order for you"

"Er … okay" she could order for herself she thought, but hey it was the thought that counts isn't it.

"Okay …" he paused as he closed his menu "Waiter! …. Waiter!" he lifted his hand as he raised his voice.

"Are you ready to order Misuor" (sorry I can't spell Mr in French) the waiter said dangling over the table like a stalker.

"Yes we are." Dan stated.

"We will have …" he paused as he looked back though the menu "the Gnocchi in the white wine and cream sauce, and a bottle of Chardonnay"

Nice choice Piper could help but think, Gnocchi was a nice dish, but she didn't know where a French restaurant had got it from since it was an Italian one. Weird.

The food cam in no time and it looked very delicious, and she had no doubting that it tasted just as good.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

It was coming from Dan's trouser pocket, just her luck she thought grimly as Dan pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the front screen.

"I'm sorry I need to take this" he said looking at Piper.

"it's oka-"

He hadn't even waited for her to say it by the time she had opened her mouth he had already been talking. Well, the cheek of it.

Watching she saw Dan get up and leave the table, the phone still attached to his ear, as he stood next to the green fern in the corner.

It was coming onto half an hour and the food was starting to get a funny colour, Piper was not impressed. That was it.

"Excuse me Waiter?"

As the beady eyed man came over Dan was still in the corner not bothering with her. She wrote a note on a napkin"

"Yes Mademoiselle"

"Could you please give this to that man when I leave please" she said pointing over to Dan.

"Of course"

"Thank you" she said placing $10 in his hand.

"Would you like me to call you round a cab?"

"Yes please"

Please Review I'd be grateful


	6. Chapter 6 The Napkin

NOTE: Sorry it is short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Everything Changes … Chapter 6 (The Napkin)

* * *

Leo's PoV

Leo was getting nervous now, Dan had been out for over an hour with Piper and it was all getting a little to close for comfort. Piper wouldn't be able to coupe with his bullshit, and if she did fall for him … he paused to think about it … ulk … if he did fall for him then she would collapse when he disappoint her and he knew for a fact that he would disappoint her, it was the way of the world. He hadn't known Dan long, well he'd known him for about a year but that was besides the point, he knew him well enough. He wasn't exactly like Tom but he was a more mellow version of him, or at least might as well be. Dan had a hidden agenda, he knew he did, but the again you never know he might really like her, he might want her to be his girlfriend and maybe even his … _wife._ He thought with a gulp, oh that would be weird.

He couldn't even concentrateon his assignment for med class, he was way to busy thinking about Piper when he really needed to get on with this. Argh!

Just then he heard foot steps on the landing outside in the hall way. It was Dan. He burst through the door and walking into his room throwing down a napkin as he did so. What was with that he thought as he picked up the napkin.

Dan,

Since your on the phone and don't

Seem to want to spend time with me

Like I thought you did, after all you did

Ask me out, but still I've gone home

If you still want to go out with me call me

On 01247 312687

Love Piper.

He was on his phone the whole time? Was he nuts? He had to find out what had happened. He thought as he walked quickly into Dan's room, to see Dan getting his phone and checking his messages.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from this chick in math and it lasted a while…" he paused "I had to leave the table to talk so Piper wouldn't find out… When I got back she was gone and the waiter handed me that" he said pointing over to the napkin in Leo's hand.

"How long were you on the phone?"

"An hour or so"

"Your kidding no wonder she left."

"Yer I know but I could get her off the phone and if I'd had hung up she would have called again and it would have got worse"

"Well … I see what you mean in that respect"

"Are you gonna call her?"

"I've already tried it was engaged" he paused "come to think of it hand that over …" he said with his hand out "I'll call her now"

Giving him the napkin, Leo memorised the number on the soft frail material. Leo would have to write that down … just in case.

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

He heard as he saw Dan put in the number.

ON THE PHONE:

"Hi … Piper?"

"Yer it's me Dan"

"Sorry about earlier, I really am"

"Something came up"

"Another time?"

"Yer see you then"

PHONE CALL ENDED.

"Right that's that sorted"

"Everything okay then?"

"Perfect"

… _Just what he was afraid of._

_

* * *

_

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

NOTE TO VIEWER: Sorry about the shortness it is intended and you know what they say about good things coming in small packages- but then again that doesn't always apply :P

* * *

Everything Changes … Chapter 7 (Ups and Downs)

* * *

Piper's PoV

10.00pm

Everything was great! Five months had passed and Piper and Dan had spent every day of it together, providing the odd exception now and again … it was now January, they had spent Christmas together and everything. But that was besides the fact- the fact was that she was happy and nothing was going to change that she wasn't going to let it. It may had only been five months but that had just moved in together in a flat in the dorm they lived in before. They hadn't gone further then making out but this flat was going to open up new opportunities for that after all who knew what they would end up doing she thought with a laugh. In the end she had to let him off with the whole phone call thing- he couldn't help his mother calling could he? And he really did care about her and she cared about him. This year was going to be the best one of her life she could feel it in her bones, she was going to get everything she had ever wanted and if anyone objected she'd tell them right were to go, even if it was the angel of destiny! She thought with a giggle. She had read about such creatures in study period, she had got tired of English literature and forensic science- and besides she had always been interested in that sort of thing. And now Dan was giving her gifts and everything he had given her a silver chain, it was beautiful, plain but beautiful. 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG'

Picking up the cell she looked at the incoming number, it was Dan.

"Dan hi"

"Hi hon"

"So what do you want this late?"

"I want you to come down to the main hall and quick!" he said as he hung up. What was that all about, she had to get down there she thought as she put on a robe coat over her pyjamas and pulled on her tanned boots. Shutting the door behind her she ran down the spiral stairs.

"Woh!"

She nearly tripped on Davie's skateboard. Davie was one of the guys that boarded in her dorm and he always left his skateboard in awkward places- she have to talk to him about it sometime. No time to know though, she decided as she made her way the main hall. Spotting Dan near the notice board she made her way over.

"Fancy seeing you here" she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Look their holding their annual ski trip tell me you'll go, you have to … not only because I said so but because I've already paid for you. Well the deposit. I've paid for me and well we've got to go!"

"Dan …" he looked at her "… I'd love to go"

"Great it wouldn't be the same without you" then looking at her "We've got to celebrate!"

"But I'm wearing-"

"who cares, so their your pyjamas … so what?"

"Oh okay"

"Great lets party"

5.00am

It had been one hectic night. They had done some real hard core partying. There was one in his dorm section- there was one every night in different dorms and that day it was his. She had to admit Dan had told her about she trip a bit late, they had to leave on Saturday and today was Thursday- well technically Friday now she'd have to pay on the day- Dan said it was okay now. He'd paid for it and she could pay him back. And now she was tired it was almost 5.00am she'd be getting up for class in 3 hours. Damn. And now she was getting to the twisty fucking stairs- and when your drunk it's not the best way to get up to your own dorm room- but it was the quickest and she needed to get all the shut eye she could get.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! … oh oh fucking skateboard! ow"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


End file.
